Family First: Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky Love Story
by klainerswiftiegleek
Summary: WARNING: MPREG! Book 2 of the Love Will Come Through: Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky Love Story. After David finds out he's pregnant follow them on their journey with the pregnancy, birth, and raising a family
1. Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: Sebastian Alexander Karofsky-Smythe**

Other Names: Seb, Bas (David). The Criminal Chipmunk (Kurt)

Birthday: January 14th, 1995

Age: 23 almost 24

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 6'2

Address: New York, New York

Occupation: Carter Charity Business Center

Family:  
unknown parents  
David Karofsky-Smythe (Huband)

Relationships:  
Blaine Anderson-Hummel (Former crusher)  
"Man of his dreams" (ended, dated for one night)  
Many one night stands (sexual and ended)  
David Karofsky-Smythe (Husband)

Friends:  
Dalton Warblers  
Jeff  
Nick  
Trent  
Hunter  
Thad  
David

Enemies:  
New Directions  
Kurt Anderson-Hummel

Interests: David, children, sports (Lacrosse mostly), sex, and alcohol

Education: Ohio State University (Graduated)

Talent:  
Singing  
Dancing 


	2. David Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: David Paul Karofsky-Smythe**

**Other Names: Karofsky (used to be a nickname that was always used but has slowly faded away), Dave (everyone, most common), Ham Hock (Kurt), Neanderthal (Kurt), Psycho (Burt), Bear Cub (people at Scandal and Sebastian),**

Birthday: December 30th, 1993

Age: 24 almost 25

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel/ Green

Height: 6'1 **1/****2******

Address: New York, New York

Occupation: Works for a sports agency in New York

Family:  
Paul Karofsky (Father)  
Unknown Mother  
Grandpa Murray

Relationships:  
Kurt Anderson-Hummel (Kissed, former crush)  
Santana Lopez (Beard, ended)  
Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe (Husband)

Friends:  
Will Shepard  
RJ Shepard  
Matt Lush-Laws  
Nick Lush-Laws  
Azimio Adams  
Kurt Hummel  
Santana Lopez  
Finn Hudson  
Dalton Warblers  
Jeff  
Nick  
Trent  
Hunter  
Thad  
David

Enemies:  
Scott Cooper and the McKinley Hockey Team  
Nick (not Warbler Nick)  
Steven Phei (hate message poster)  
Melissa Buell (Hate Message Poster)

Interests: Sebastian, sports (Football mostly), non-alcohol things,family, and marriage

Education:  
Graduated from Ohio State University

Talent:  
Football (Right Guard)  
Hockey  
Dancing (doesn't like to admit it though)

Awards:  
2011 High School State Champion Ship (shared with the rest of the McKinley Football Team)  
2011 William McKinley High School Prom King  
Many other football awards


	3. Chapter 1:Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 1: Doctor's Appointment.  
David's P.O.V.**

Welcome back everyone as you saw in the last book I told Sebastian that I having a baby. Which worked very well because I had a doctor's appointment the following Monday. So here we are sitting in the waiting room Sebastian was extremely nervous, now I can't say that I'm not nervous either because this is technically my first appointment.

"David Karofsky-Smythe," the nurse called.

We got up Sebastian grabbed my hand, "It's okay."

I entered the room and got onto the table looking around at everything. I squeezed Sebastian's hand just as the doctor entered, "hello David, I'm Doctor Sing I will be your regular doctor for now on."

"Hello Doctor Sing, this is my husband..."

"Sebastian," Sebastian said shaking Dr. Sing's hand.

Dr. Sing accepted the hand shake then washed his hands, "Lets begin," he said starting up the sonogram machine. He did the heartbeat first but then looked a bit concerned he looked at my file.

"What's wrong," Sebastian asked noticing.

"I'm hearing another beat but the file only says there is one," he said grabbing the gel, "this will be cold," he spread it on my stomach I shivered at the feeling of the cold gel. He got the wand and spread it around as two small babies appeared on the screen, "Congrats it is twins!"

I looked up at Sebastian who was bugged eyed, "Wow," I said looking back at the doctor.

"And they are perfectly healthy so far."

"So far," we both said confused.

"Things can change so much in the next six months, but they could both be perfectly fine."

"Let's hope they are perfectly healthy their entire life," I said as Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Well here are your sonogram pictures," Dr. Sing said handing them to Sebastian and handing me a wipe to clean myself up. I cleaned up then put my shirt down as Sebastian threw away the wipe.

"Can we go now," I asked.

"Yes just make an appointment to come in six weeks," he said, "bye," he left the room.

We made the appointment for six weeks then went home.


	4. Chapter 2: Shopping

**A/N: ****Alright well lots of people are requesting I have Sebastian get pregnant in this story or in another story. I want it to be in another story, so my idea is that it medieval times Sebastian is a young prince who is to marry prince Blaine but Sebastian doesn't want to be King neither does Blaine but he would do it for a good cause. Anyway Sebastian goes to a bar the night before a ball to announce his engagement to Blaine but while at the bar he meets David they have an attraction to each and have sex at David's small loft above the bar. Blaine meets Kurt at the ball who is in search of a husband for to help rule his kingdom. Sebastian and David run away just when the ball is getting busy and no one would notice if he disappeared, they run away to a island in the middle of no where which is where they raise a family together. Kind of crazy right now hope you understand my idea.**

If you want this to happen  
leave me a comment or send me  
a private message

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shopping  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

****So we've been to our second appointment already just the same thing like the last appointment you saw next time we will hopefully be able to find out the sexes, but right now David wanted to go look for neutral toys, little onesies, bottles, and stuff like that. We would of found the sexes at the last appointment but Baby A was flipped on it's stomach and Baby B had his legs crossed.

We entered a small little shop, I noticed paparazzi snapping pictures. We had actually finally made our own name, David was starting to make his own company which all his clients were switching too, same goes for me. I found this old building and with the help of some friends and Paul we made it into a nice charity building which I have lots of clients now because it is new and popular. I call it One Step, because it only takes one step to make a difference. David also found this studio near a football stadium where he built a growing sports agency, called Olympians and he has of Olympic people there so it works.

Meanwhile we are walking around the store finding cute neutral clothes, "Look babe, it has little S on it."

I smiled, "Perfect."

We agreed we were giving the babies S themes because we wanted to honor our beloved puppy Scandal who passed away a month ago. We miss him a lot but are slowly moving one, it is extremely hard but David is getting help.

"Should we get diapers," David asked looking at some.

"It can't hurt to be prepared." We got their two largest boxes of newborn sized diapers. I looked at bedding, "Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's do a dog theme, it's different but we can have Scandal in our memories forever."

David looked like he was about the cry he clearly had been thinking about that idea since Scandal passed. "Perfect," he picked up a toy dog.

"Into the basket and get two."

He nodded putting two of them into the basket. I got some white sheets that little puppies on them all different breeds, we purchased light brown furniture. 


	5. Chapter 3: Boys or Girls or Both

**Chapter 3: Boys or Girls or One of Each  
David's P.O.V.**

I am at my third doctor's appointment I am now five months pregnant, no more throwing up just lots of cravings. We returned to the doctor to hopefully find out the sexes. "Morning David and Sebastian," Dr. Sing said shaking our hands then washing up.

"Hello," we said cheerfully.

"Let's listen to the heart beat and do our usual things before we get to the exciting part."

We nodded as he looked everything over, "everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Now do you two..."

I refused to let him finish his sentence, "yes now tell us what we are having."

He laughed and nodded, "Babe A is a boy"

"A boy," Sebastian and I said happily, "What about B?"

He looked around, "Another boy"

We were thrilled, "Two boys babe," I said pulling him into a kiss.

"Just what we wanted."


	6. Chapter 4: Baby Boy Names!

**Chapter 4: Baby Boy Names!  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

We returned home after the appointment immediately opening the baby name books, we snuggled together under a blanket on the couch,it is September so it is getting slightly chilly. We quickly moved to the S names, we spent all day writing names down.

The List list

Scandal

Sebastian (duh)

Samson

Sampson

Santiago

Sawyer

Shane

Scott

Seamus

Sean

Samuel

Seth

Shelton

Sheldon

Shiloh

Simon

Spencer

Sterling

Steve

Stephan

Stewart

Storm

We looked over our list as we ate dinner crossing out names till it came down to five which were Shane, Stephan, Seth, and Sean. "We each choose one," I told David looking over the list as I put the chicken I was eating in my mouth.

"Good idea, you first."

I nodded, swallowing. I looked over the list some more, "I like Shane."

He nodded, "You took my name," he said pouting.

"Sorry babe," I kissed him softly then pulled away, "well then I will choose another name then."

"No! It's my turn!"

"Babe breathe your hormones are going crazy again."

He sighed taking slow breaths closing his eyes. Once he reopened his eyes he looked at the list, he thought about them all carefully,he looked at me and said, "Sean."

"Shane and Sean, I like them," I smiled at him.

"What about middle names?"

"Shane Sebastian," he blushed looking away from me.

"Then we will have Sean David," I told him pulling him into a kiss.

"Sing to me," he begged.

"Of course," I said.

He smiled as I sang an acapella version of 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted, I was halfway through the song when David's face became confused and had pain in it. I stopped, "what's wrong?"

"They kicked," he took my hand placing it on his stomach, "sing again."

I kept singing and felt the kicks making me tear up, "Best thing I've ever felt...well...yeah best thing I've ever felt."

David nodded kissing me deeply, "how about we go enjoy that second best feeling," he smirked.

"Yes please," I took him upstairs.


	7. Chapter 5: Gifts!

**Chapter 5:Gifts!  
David's P.O.V.**

It's Halloween time, I came home from another doctor's appointment with Sebastian to the house like always completely empty, but the door was unlocked. "Um..." I said entering keeping behind Sebastian who had an arm out in front of me.

"Hello," he said

"SURPRISE!" our friends all jumped out yelling surprise.

Sebastian about jumped out of his skin, I giggled smiling hugging everyone as well as I could my stomach was huge so it was hard thankfully Nick and Will were pregnant too. Nick and Matt are pregnant with their first child which is a boy so Shane and Sean will have a friend when they are born. Matt and Nick are naming their son Mickey Walter after Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney.

"This is amazing. Thank you everyone," I said.

"Here's an idea everyone stop scaring us."

"By us he means him," I said getting a glare from Sebastian, "love you."

"Love you too," he kissed me.

I kissed him back then we all got something to eat which we actually had good food better than Kurt and Blaine's baby shower. We had actual chocolate, chips, candy, pizza, and junk food. YUM! We played games, which were actually fun. After games we sat down in the living room opening presents.

We got these bone shaped board that had Shane and Sean written in blue and green paint from Matt and Nick, forgot to mention we switched out the bedding for a blue and green set instead of just plain white I also had Sebastian paint their room a sky blue. We got clothes, clothes, and more clothes, some toys and even more toy, bottles, bibs, pacifiers, and lots and lots of diapers honestly I didn't know a baby went this much. Will and RJ gave us parenting books. "Really? How hard could parenting," Sebastian asked.

They exchanged looks then looked at Ginny laughing, "very hard," they said .

"Come to our parenting class," Matt and Nick said, "it's so much fun."

I looked at Sebastian with puppy dog eyes, "fine whatever."

"Yay," I smiled eating chocolate and icing along with peanut butter on the side.

After everyone left we opened a present from my dad which was a double baby stroller which could later be turned into a toddler stroller later on. After Sebastian went to bed I got a text from Kurt.

Kurt: Hey can you come over, Blaine is asleep.

Me: Um...sure. May I ask why.

Kurt: Just come please.

Me: Fine.

Kurt: Thank you.

I slowly got up and waddled across the street slowly I need to stop moving around so much this is exhausting. I got to Kurt and Blaine's house, Kurt was on the porch, "hey."

"Hey," I said shaking his hand.

"Here I got you a baby shower present just a top of the line baby monitor, I am mailing your second present."

I smiled taking the box, "thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I should go now," I told him

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye," we both returned to our homes. 


	8. Chapter 6: Lives Changed Forever Part 1!

**Chapter 6: Lives Changed Forever Part 1  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It's finally January 11th and David has gone into labor so I rushed him to the hospital. They got him into a room, "It hurts," David cried gripping my hand squeezing it tightly.

"I know. I'm sorry babe," I kissed his head.

Our friends came to visit waiting for the birth of Shane and Sean. David did his breathing as the doctor came to check on him, "Sorry David only two centimeters it is going to be a long night try and get some sleep."

He groaned, "I want them out get them out," he gripped the sheets feeling a contraction.

"Breathe babe just breathe."

He breathed, "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he screamed it was very painful for him I could tell.

"It'll be worth it in the end babe I promise."

"I don't fucking care get these things out of me."

"Babe they aren't ready," I told him.

He groaned, "this is your fault, we are never having anymore children this hurts way too much."

"Your just saying that because of the pain."

"Shut up!"

I sighed, "You're doing great babe."

"No I'm not they won't come out."

"We are waiting for ten centimeters you're only at two."

He was sweating so I wiped his head off, "How did Will do this with Ginny it is awful."

"Because he knew what great miracle was about to come out. We have two miracles."

He gave me a weak, small smile, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Hours passed and the doctor checked David, "five centimeters halfway there."

"Thank god!"

I giggled, "Just imagine holding our sons in our arms."

"It will be amazing feeling," he panted the pains were coming faster and faster but he was a bit used to them now.

Paul came in since his plane just landed, "how is he?"

"He's just in pain, but is fine."

David nodded as he gripped the sheets again, Paul rubbed his back. "You are doing great son. How far along is he?"

"Five centimeters...six probably now."

"Not much longer till we see those gorgeous babies of yours," Paul told him.

He nodded, "I know," he panted as I took the cool wet cloth and dabbed his face.

More hours passed it was about ten fifteen and David went into labor.


	9. Chapter 7: Lives Changed Forever Part 2!

**Chapter 7: Lives Changed Forever Part 2  
David's P.O.V.**

After hours of very painful contractions, I was sent to the delivery room with my dad and Sebastian by my side. We had the camera on a tripod so we could film the birth. They got me ready for the birth then the doctor sat down my legs were spread, "alright David deep breaths," I took in a couple deep breaths, "now one a count of three push." I just nodded watching the doctor, "One...two...three, big push David," I gave a big push. "Wait David stop they are struggling both trying to come out but one is refusing to let the other through.

Sebastian and I exchanged looks, "Shane," we said together he was always Baby A and liked to make sure he was noticed, he enjoyed kicking unlike Sean who just laid their calmly.

"I'm going to move one so Shane can come out first since he really wants to see the world. I will hurt but just breathe and stay calm." The doctor slowly moved Sean over, "Alright push," I gave a big push and then the room filled a loud cry from Shane, "he has a good pair of lungs," said the doctor.

I smiled as he was wrapped up and placed on my chest, he had fuzzy brown hair currently...well of course he has brown hair that the color Sebastian and I have. "He's perfect," I smiled the nurse took him to clean him, weigh, and measure him. "Wait where did he go, bring him back," I said almost crying.

"Babe they are getting him cleaned, weighed, and measured."

I sniffled, "Well don't hurt him, he's really small."

"I promise I won't," the nurse said with a smile.

The doctor looked at me, "ready for the next one."

I nodded preparing myself to push, "ready."

"Alright. One...two...push."

I pushed and it didn't take long till Sean was born crying he was handed to me for a moment, he too had fuzzy brown hair. From photos I had seen Sean looked exactly like Sebastian as a baby and Shane had more of me, so their middle names worked perfectly.

Once back in my room I was tired but I held the boys close.

Shane David Karofsky-Smythe born January 11th at 10:30pm Weighed: 7 pounds 16 ounces and his Length: 20 inches almost to the tallest an average baby is which is 20.1 inches.

Sean Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe born January 11th at 10:35pm Weighed: 7 pound 10 ounces and his length was 19.7 inches a bit shorter but not a lot.

I loved my boys, "Thank you," I said to Sebastian.

"You're very welcome but it takes two to tango, darling."

I giggled kissing him then looked at the boys, it was official Sean looked exactly like Sebastian as a baby the brown hair and green eyes. Shane looked more like me with the hazel/green eyes, but had a little smirk thing going on like Sebastian does a lot, personally I think he's just trying to poop though who knows we will see. 


	10. Chapter 8: Raising Twins!

**Chapter 8: Raising Twins.**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since we had the twins they have grown so much. Shane always cries and keeps us up unlike Sean he will only cry when hungry or needs a change other than that he looks around at everything curiously, it is adorable but odd too. Since Shane never wants to sleep we went ahead and moved Sean out of our room and into the nursery so Shane's crying wouldn't wake him.

It is currently two in the morning Sean is asleep and Shane is in his swing, that we got from a mysterious unknown I figured a fan sent it. Shane still whined, "Buddy hush go to sleep," I said laying on my stomach on the couch watching him in the swing, "so tired," I told David who walked into the room with two cups of coffee.

"So am I,"he handed me mine I took a small sip but I was exhausted so the coffee didn't even work. David ended up falling asleep in an arm chair, I would of woke him but I was slowly falling asleep as well. I would of loved two Seans but that's not possible.

I fell asleep till the morning to have Shane and Sean both crying loudly, "David," I groaned tossing a pillow at him a I got up picking up Shane. I got two bottles ready I fed him, burped him, then changed him. He stopped crying for a second. "Finally," I smiled but a minute later he started crying again. I whined, "why can't you be like Sean, papa and I just want to sleep," I held him up, "is that to much to ask," I asked him even though I wasn't expecting answer, I got one though because he spit up all over me he giggled, "you did this on purpose didn't you."

He just giggled as David took him and took him to get changed, "you're an exhausting babe," David said changing his clothes he just giggled happily. "He's your son for sure."

"Thanks babe, good to know he has me in him," I joked, "maybe he will go to Scandal..." I stopped because I heard David crying, "Um...babe?"

"I miss him so much, our first baby."

I quickly rinsed off and got myself in a towel before rushing to him, I held him against my still wet chest. "I'm right here don't worry babe."

He cried into my chest, "I don't think we are ready for another though."

"God no, not for a long while. We already got Mr. Owl here," I looked at Shane in his crib by our bed he was just laying there finally asleep.

"What about curiosity," he asked.

I giggled, "we should check on him," I said helping him to the feet.

"He's probably is asleep," David said with his hands placed his hands on my chest, "I've missed you, " he traced my muscles.

"Well we should change that if they are both asleep."

He looked at me with begging eyes, "Please."

"Well why are you still clothed," I asked trying to pull the shirt off of him.

He smirked pulling it off, "well why not the shower, I need a shower too and you didn't get a full course my prince, you came rescued my heart again."

I smirked back kissing him then his neck, "Mmm, yes let's go do that." We quickly went to the shower for sexy time and Shane didn't cry at all while we were in there we even got another quickie in.


	11. Chapter 9: Winter

**Chapter 9: Winter**

**David's P.O.V.**

The boys have grown up so much over the past eleven months; they are standing, crawling, and saying little words like: yes, no, daddy, and papa. Shane has so much of Sebastian in him, still doesn't know how to sleep through the night yet but we gave up on him so pushed him to the nursery. He is like an old Sebastian, but we do have our little angel Sean who has a bigger vocabulary than Shane. Sean is actually reading, he's not even one yet it is insane.

It is Kurt and Blaine's triplets first birthday and since Sebastian is in meetings all week I agreed to go to Michael, Katherine, and Krystal's birthday party it was a Disney theme, since it is neutral and they love Disney. We arrived at the party, I held both of the boys in my arms, "ring ring," I told Sean who pressed the doorbell it chimed making smile, "good boy."

Kurt answered the door smiling Michael tried to run out the door into the yard, he is a spitting image of Blaine he had the curly black hair and hazel eyes, "No, Michael come back here," Kurt grabbed him picking him up, "glad you could come, David."

"Thank you for inviting me," I walked inside knocking the snow off my shoes before I entered, I got the boys out of their winter clothes then sent them to play with the other kids.

"They have gotten so big," Kurt said watching them as Shane refused to share any toys.

I groaned, "I know," I went over to Shane, "you need to share."

"No," he squeaked giving me a look.

"You are so much like your father and that is not a good a thing," I told him he kind of just gave me an eye roll and pushed Katherine, who looks like a girl version of Kurt brown hair and blue eyes. "No sir," I took the toy away and picked him up, "time out," I placed him in a room alone where they had an empty play pen for time outs.

I returned to the small group of kids where the other parents were. Sean was making sure she was ok he baby talked to her and she understood apparently because she hugged him smiling, I smiled at this as Kurt took a photo, "he is so cute," Kurt said as Sean looked at me smiling.

"Yes, he is," I kissed his head handing him the toy Shane had been playing with he looked at it then gave it to Katherine.

"You," he told her, I just smiled at them.

They played together all day at nap time they took a nap in the same room together they were forbidden friends for sure. After the kids' nap Katherine, Michael and Krystal opened presents. They got a lot of Disney and Broadway stuff…well the girls got the Broadway stuff. Michael got sports stuff and toy cars and trains. We then had cake and ice cream after presents. I then had to leave, "Thank you for coming," Kurt said as I put the boys coat and hats on them.

"No, problem," I said, "Sean had fun but Shane still needs to learn to behave."

"Do you want to borrow one of my parenting books I wrote?"

I shook my head, was he questioning my parenting skills, "Sebastian would probably kill me if he saw the book."

He shrugged, "Alright well it is here if you need it."

I nodded, "thanks," I said, "anyway got to go."

"Bye."

"Bye," I said picking up the boys and going home.

Sebastian came home moments after we got home, "Hey babe," he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled up at him as I made dinner, for the two of us, "hey," I looked at him capturing his lips he kissed me back but I pulled away a moment later. "How was work?"

"Long but I am home now."

I nodded with a smile, "So…the twins first Christmas is in a week."

"And…" Sebastian didn't really care about birthday parties for the boys.

"We should do something special it is their first."

He smirked, "birthday sex?"

"Sebastian! They are children!"

He rolled his eyes, "I meant us."

I thought about, "Maybe."

He giggled, "Good."

"Now I'm serious we need a birthday party for them."

"Sports themed done."

I sighed, "That it? It could be more childish."

"Fine…how about a petting zoo and sports theme?"

"I suppose, it just doesn't seem extravagant though."

He rolled his eyes leaning against the counter, "they are turning one not eleven."

"I know," I sighed, "we are almost out of diapers can you go get some more from the store please and take Shane with you."

He groaned, "I just got home."

"But the boys only have one left."

His eyes grew wide picking up Shane, "I'll be right back."

"Don't forget his winter clothes."

"I won't," he called but left without putting Shane's coat, hat, and gloves on.

When they returned Sebastian and I got into an argument, "It's not that cold out!"

"He could get sick and die!"

"He will be fine. Calm down," Sebastian snapped at me.

"You are on the couch tonight," I called slamming our door which woke the boys.

Two days later, Sean began to feel warm when I got him up that morning, "Babe?"

"What," we made up but were still annoyed at each other.

I looked up at him, "does Sean feel warm to you."

"Well you had him covered in fifty blankets. Of course he is warm."

I shook my head, "No like with a fever."

He felt Sean's head then looked nervous, "What do we do?"

"I don't know."

I grabbed the thermometer, "Should we take him to the hospital."

"No, this is probably way worse."

We were terrified, "But you took Shane outside in the cold not Sean."

"I know. Shouldn't he be sick then?"

I nodded as we both looked at Shane in his crib he sat up looking at us, "Shane," we both said

He whimpered as Sebastian picked him up, "he's warm too."

"Do they have the flu?"

"I hope not," he said rushing to the car I followed.

We quickly went to the hospital, "Our sons they are very warm. We need a doctor," we told the receptionist at the desk.

She motioned a free doctor, he grabbed another free doctor then they took us to the exam room. They both looked over Shane and Sean then looked at us and both asked the same question, "first time parents?"

We nodded, "Is something wrong? Are they going to die?"

They shook their heads, "It's a common cold. Give them some children's Tylenol and in about a week they will be back to normal. If nothing changes bring them in."

We nodded, "thank you doctors."

"You're welcome," they said then left as we took the boys home.

"We are so stupid we could of thought of that," I said giving them the medicine, Sean took it like a champ.

Sebastian had to force the medicine down Shane's throat because he refused to take it, "I know. A common cold how stupid are we, I didn't go to a public school so I am at least a bit smarter."

"Rude."

"Well it is true babe."

I knew it was but that still rude of him, he basically called me stupid.

After a week of taking the medicine they were all better and just in time for Christmas, too.


	12. Chapter 10: Birthday

**A/N: School starts tomorrow so I don't know when my next update will come.  
Thanks for reading by the way.**  
**Sorry for the boring chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Birthday**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

A month later it was the boys first birthday, we invited all our close friends and family. David had turned this into a big deal; honestly I could care less about what was going on. The boys had started walking and had a good amount of teeth, they are growing so much. Shane is still a lot of trouble and Sean is an angel.

We were dressing the boys in matching outfits, blue and green shirts with black jeans. David easily got Sean into his outfit, but I struggled with Shane. "Come on Shane get dressed," I said trying to put his shirt on but he just cried and screamed.

"Let me try," David said but he did the same thing he did to me.

We groaned as I pulled the shirt over his head as David put Sean's little white socks on with his blue tennis shoes. I finally got Shane dressed in his green shirt, black pants, white socks, and green tennis shoes. Sean was dressed in a blue shirt, black pants, white socks, and blue tennis shoes.

"Finally they are dressed and ready for the day," I said as we put them downstairs in the living room to play as we set up the party.

Paul flew in later today, then an hour after he arrived we had all our friends over the warblers, Nick and Jeff with their son Mickey, Will and RJ with Ginny and Harry their two children. Mickey and Harry played with Shane and Sean, while Ginny played with her dolls. "Thanks for coming," I said to everyone as we they came in.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world they are adorable."

David and I smiled, "thank you," we told everyone who said how cute they were. They were very cute and cuddly especially when Shane is not making trouble.

We had dinner which was just pizza Shane loved it, Sean wasn't a big fan "Oh little dude you better start enjoying that because we have it every Friday night," I told Sean who just ate the crust.

After dinner we opened presents. Shane got a lot of sports things and trucks stuff like that. Sean got books, clothes, and a few trucks. The warblers gave them both mini warbler uniforms and McKinley football jerseys. They look adorable in them. We finished presents then ate cake, which was marble, and ice cream, which was both chocolate and vanilla.

"They are so different," Paul told us after everyone had left.

"We know and it is adorable how different they are from each other. They disagree on everything and they are only a year old," I said.

"It is insane," David said rocking Sean as Paul held Shane.

"Will he be a former Sebastian?"

"Let's hope not," I said.

"He probably will though," David sighed rubbing Sean's back.

I yawned, "It is getting late let's put them to bed for the night."

David and Paul nodded; I took Shane from Paul, "Night dad.

"Night David, Sebastian, and little boys," Paul said as he went to the guest bedroom for the night.

We went up to the boys nursery, Shane finally slept through the night which is a miracle, only took us a year. I placed Shane in his crib turning on his mobile and giving him his stuffed animal he sleeps with, which is a plush football. David put Sean to bed and gave him his plush dog he sleeps with.

Once we knew they were asleep, we went to our room for our own celebration of making it through one year of parenthood.


	13. Chapter 11: Moving and Miscarriage

**Chapter 11: Moving and Miscarriage  
David's P.O.V.**

It has been two years, since we last spoke but life has been hectic lately. Shane and his trouble, we took the boys and a day camp last summer and they kicked him out for biting one of the Anderson-Hummel kids; where Sean sat in the corner of the classroom with a book that one of the instructors brought to read during the kids' nap time, I think it was something about politics. They are completely different Shane is bully, even though he is only two, and Sean is a two year old prodigy. How can fraternal twin boys be so different in personality, they are on two different sides of the personality scale. I've known twins who a fraternal but are similar in personalities not a devil child and an angel child, it is truly just the oddest thing ever. They have been kicked out of many playgroups and twin playgroup because of their personalities being odd, mean, or too different for twins. The twin playgroups believe we stole them because of their personalities being so different. Currently we are in the process of moving to LA to for Sebastian's job, Kurt and Blaine moved over there about a year ago.

We are packing up the boys adorable bedroom and beds, which will be in storage till we have another baby and they have big boy beds now…just between us I am currently pregnant again I found out last week but I need to tell Sebastian before it is too late, he will probably want another boy since he only wants boys in our family but I want a girl like the Anderson-Hummel girls; they are so sweet and happy all the time.

After a week of packing we got in the car and traveled across the country, I kept Scandal in my lap trying to keep his box safe if we hit any bumps or made quick turns. We reached LA hours later and began unpacking. Basically like what we did when we moved to New York except we have twin boys and no Scandal, the boys got their own rooms this time which they were excited about. Sean helped us unpack while Shane threw things out of boxes, "Shane, stop that right now," I said getting onto him for making a mess then looked at Shane who put things on shelves, "but good boy Sean. You are a big boy for helping daddy and papa put things away."

He smiled, "thank you papa," Sean said happily putting his stuffed animals and toys in the toy box.

Sebastian smiled kissing his head, "come on Shane can't you put your stuff like Sean is."

"No, daddy that is stupid," Shane told him giving him a look like he was crazy.

"Shane, be a good boy and we don't use the word stupid."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," he repeated trying to annoy us.

We exchanged looks then I locked him in his room, "time out and no bedtime snack."

Shane began crying, "I hate you, papa!"

I had just locked the door and gave Sebastian a sad look then looked down at my stomach, "I'm an awful parent."

Sebastian went over to me wrapping his arms around me, "Shh, no baby you are an amazing parent. Shane is two after all he will be over this in a few months when he turns three."

"But he has been like this since birth it will never change, I gave him bad genes," I cried into his shoulder.

He sighed as Sean hugged my legs, "no tears papa," he told me with cute green eyes and soft brown hair.

I sniffled then picked him up smiling softly, "why are you are good boy."

"I'm not Shane that is why papa," he said giggling.

I giggled too, "That is right buddy you are not Shane. Maybe your next brother…maybe sister will be kinder than Shane."

Sebastian looked at me confused, "excuse me next brother…or sister?"

"Yeah…" I bit my lip, "I'm pregnant."

He smiled brightly kissing me, "this is amazing baby we could have baby Spencer!"

"Or Rebecca, you could of given me a girl."

He shook his head, "both of our families have only had boys in them for the past…I don't even know how many years. Women were only married into the Karofsky and Smythe family trees; we were our parents only children and were men so we ended that tradition of women."

I sighed, "Which means we could make a new tradition of having girls."

"Well we have twin boys and will probably have another boy. Now go use your bath bombs and have a soak in the tub."

I nodded handing Sean to him then going to the master bathroom and making my bath. I got in the bath, I really needed this because I had been stressing since I became pregnant two months ago, and I knew Sebastian would be over the moon about the pregnancy but it is the idea of another boy. I want a girl this time. Then Shane is driving me insane, as well as the move that wasn't helpful I was stressing that something would go wrong with the move nothing did but as a parent you always feel like something will happen. I got in the tub and was sitting there for a while till I fell asleep and when I woke I was in the hospital.

"Sebastian?" I called looking around coughing.

He looked up then hugged me, "thank god you're alive. I thought you died."

"What happened?"  
"You almost drowned in the bathtub and you swallowed the bubbles so you drank chemicals."

I went wide eyed, "The baby!"

He looked down and started crying, "I am so sorry baby, but you miscarried due to stress and the bubbles entering the baby's system."

I was in shock, "I miscarried."

He nodded, "I'm so sorry," he kissed my cheek."

Four months passed, it became October and the boys were doing something at their playgroups for Halloween, which Shane hasn't gotten kicked out of…yet. I have fallen into depression and tried to kill myself once again by cutting myself but Sean or Shane would come into the room and I would drop the knife into the soapy sink water, "Papa," they would squeal coming in all happy which made everything change and I knew that I would never leave my precious boys. I can always have another baby now or adopt one; I've always liked the idea of adoption helping a child in need. I will never get over the fact that I miscarried a child that could have been our first daughter according to the doctors, it was hard to tell but it looked like a girl was forming in me.


	14. Chapter 12: Prodigy and Becca

**Chapter 12: Prodigy and Becca.**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

The boys are now three years old by only a day though; Shane got kicked out of another playgroup/ preschool for pushing a child, biting another child, and calling the teacher the b-word which is something a three…well two year old then should not be doing and I don't know how he even learned that word. Many parents said they would sue us and have child services take him and Sean away from us if we couldn't control our child, bit harsh but we took them out of there right away and now they have no friends except for Ginny, Harry, and Mickey back in New York that doesn't help our current situation of them not having any friends because of how they act. Who knew they could be so much trouble.

It has also been six months since David miscarried; he goes to therapy for depression and suicidal thoughts after I caught him trying to cut himself with a knife while he was preparing dinner because apparently he thinks my food sucks and is awful. The doctor and his therapist gave us the all clear to try again for another baby but David is terrified he will miscarry again, the doctor tells him to continue with the therapist and do relaxing stuff during the next pregnancy.

We took them out of preschool and playgroups a few months ago as you know but before we left Sean's teacher said we should try a prodigy school and let him try that since he is very intelligent for a child his age. We contacted a local prodigy school who has a program for toddler prodigies and they asked us to come in for an appointment, we left Shane at a child behavioral specialist to hopefully control his behavioral problems.

We entered the school and saw children as young as an eleven year old building a robot and making something with chemicals. A group of toddlers in what looked like an art classroom were painting like Picasso. "Um…is he even ready for this," I asked David who was thinking the exact same thing as Sean happily walked down the hall in his button up and nice black pants and shoes with black socks and a little bow tie, he dressed himself just to let you know.

"I don't know…maybe we should just leave."

I was about to agree till a woman came up to us, "Morning Mr. and Mr. Karofsky-Smythe welcome to JeuneMastermindProdigyécole (Young Mastermind Prodigy School)," she said with a French accent, her hair was up in a very, neat bun. She wore glasses and a dress with stockings. She seemed sweet but dressed like a strict witch.

"Hello Ms…"

"Mrs. Belrose," she said shaking our hands then kneeling down and shaking Sean's, "Sean correct?"

"Yes, ma'am my name is Sean Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe," Sean said shaking her hand.

She smiled then stood up, "Would you like a tour before the meeting or after?"

I looked at David, "after," he said as she nodded and took us to her office.

We sat down as Sean read a book he had in his backpack, "You would like put your son in our school."

"We are considering it; his previous preschool teacher suggested he be put in a prodigy school, so we brought him here."

Mrs. Belrose nodded looking at file the preschool sent over, "it says here he has a twin with behavioral issues how are you believe he doesn't have behavioral issues too? He could be a genius but we will not allow issues into this school."

"Trust me, Mrs. Belrose they are nothing a like," I said, "Shane is trouble because of David and I's past. We used to be bullies and awful people but we are trying to make him better but Sean he is an angel everyone says he is super sweet and very intelligent."

She read teachers' comments and previous playgroup workers' comments about Sean then nodded, "we will need an intelligent test from him."

We nodded then Sean was taken to be tested on his intelligence level, which when the results returned they were very high. She read them, "This is very high for a three year old."

"We figured he was different," we said to her as Sean was back to reading his book.

"He may actually be ready for a higher up prodigy class or kindergarten; he is a very intelligent young boy. I still find it odd that two children…twins at that can be this different from each other. Twins are yes different from each other identical or fraternal but your twin boys are completely different as if they aren't related."

"Trust us they are ours, Shane looks like David and Sean looks like me we know they are ours," I told her, "but everyone always says that about these two."

She looked over the forms then back at us, "we will call again and I will have one of our teachers show you around," we nodded shaking her hand.

"Thank you," we said then looked around.

We went to a local Italian place to have lunch; David walked in then rushed to the bathroom empting whatever he had in his stomach. "Babe," I asked going into the bathroom holding Sean.

"Take me to the doctor now," he said stepping out of the stall.

I nodded and we went to the doctor, they ran some tests then the doctor returned. "You're pregnant, Mr. Karofsky-Smythe. I would say about two and half months," he said doing a sonogram.

David turned a pale white, paler than Hummel…Anderson-Hummel now, "Babe?"

"No, I can't. I can't lose another," he began to panic.

The doctor tried to calm him down, "sir calm down this is not healthy for you or the baby."

David took deep breaths trying to calm down as he also drank a glass of water. He calmed down about twenty minutes later, "See everything will ok," the doctor said, "we will take good care of you during your pregnancy and I can assure you it is only one."

He nodded staying quiet from shock. We left and made our next appointment. "I'm proud of you and I have a feeling this one is going to be Becca," I said trying to make David happy.

"Let us hope that is true I don't want a boy."

"Then don't stress out…how about a romantic vacation just you and me."

He looked at me, "really?"

"Yes, your dad or someone can watch the boys."

He kissed my cheek, "how can I refuse that?"

"You can't," we giggled then went home after getting Shane.

After our vacation we returned and did our other appointments. When David was five months pregnant we found out we were pregnant with a daughter, I am actually excited to have our first daughter and third child.

Four months later David went into labor on October 5th, 2021 around 6:20am. I rushed him to the hospital after having the sitter come and watch the boys. David's water broke in the car; thankfully I had a towel where he was sitting so it got most of it.

Once at the hospital we till 11:30 and were taken to the delivery room, "Alright David she's ready now big push," the doctor said as nurses prepared the pink blanket and her bed.

David gave a big push, "why are we doing this again," he cried gripping my hand.

"At least we are only having one this time," I said he just panted as the doctor had him stop pushing because she was having a bit of trouble coming out so he had to shift her as well as he could.

"Small pushes, David," he said which is what David did.

By 12pm sharp Rebecca Marie was born filling the room with a soft cry. They cleaned her up putting her in her little pink outfit that had little flowers on it. Becca had soft brown hair and green eyes, she was very pretty.


	15. Chapter 13: Kindergarten and Preschool

**Please tell me what you all want to see in this story. I have stuff planned but not till the boys are in like high school…unless you would rather me skip to then. Please tell me in the comments. **

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**Chapter 13: Kindergarten and Preschool.**

**David's P.O.V.**

It has been four years since Rebecca was born; she is super sweet and playful. She met another little girl at our summer house in New York, her name is Candy after her moms' candy shop 'Sweet Treats' (if you know the dolls and doll houses this is from your awesome.) The Anderson-Hummel family has a son Becca's age, as well. His name is Matthew Flynn-Dillon he was born sometime in June four years ago

Shane is still trouble, but his preschool for troubled kids told us about a local arts elementary school that might work for him since he is always dancing, all varieties of dance: hip hop, dub step, ballet, ballroom, and many more his favorite is ballet.

Sean never attended the special school like we planned, we knew he was advanced but we didn't want him to go so we had him at a regular preschool just in a more challenged preschool class full of rich, smarty pant preschoolers of all age's two to four…well I have no room to talk so is Sean. Sean is attending the same arts school with Shane and the Anderson-Hummel triplets.

Sean and Katherine are so cute together they have the same homeroom together and always play together according to their teacher. Shane is in the same class as Michael. Krystal, the Anderson-Hummel child with Down syndrome has to be in her special class there.

When I picked Becca up at two, she hugged me smiling, "Hi papa," she said smiling.

"Hi princess," I picked her up, "how was preschool?"

"Good," she smiled, "Candy and I shared our animal crackers."

"Fun," I said then saw Kurt leaving with, "See you soon."

He smiled holding Matt, "Yeah, see you soon."

He left and I took Becca home, she played with her many, many dolls we bought her a new doll every week basically, so in total she has 1,460 dolls.

Two hours later we picked Shane and Sean up from school, "hey boys," I said smiling as they got in the car and buckled up.

"Hi papa," they said together.

"How was your day," Sean asked

"Good. How was yours?"

He got excited and began talking about Katherine and what they learned in school that day. "It was amazing and Katherine played with me today."

"That's great buddy," I said looking in the rear view mirror at Shane, "What about you Shane?"

"Eh, I got to be in dance class a lot today."

I smiled, "did you enjoy that."

He nodded, "I suppose but no one understood a plié yet," he groaned, "it is so simple yet all these stupid, idiots don't understand."

"We don't say stupid, idiots Shane."

He shrugged, "Whatever," he said.

I sighed shaking my head, "someone needs a timeout when we get home."

"No!"

Sean and Becca exchanged looks with a sigh, "Excuse me? Do I need to call daddy?"

He wrinkled his nose as I pulled into the garage. I got Sean and Becca inside then put Shane in our spare bedroom aka the time out room, "One hour in timeout," I told Shane who started pouting and crying.

I just ignored him and returned to Becca and Sean, "hello my sweet babies."

They smiled as they played with their toys, "snack time," Becca said following me to the kitchen.

"Yes, snack time," I said going and getting cookies with milk.

Becca sat at the table in her booster seat eating her snack as Sean came in reading a law enforcement book, "Snack time, Sean!" Becca squealed.

He sat down and ate his cookies and drank his milk while reading.

I started dinner and got Shane while Sean did his homework just as Sebastian came home from work. "Hey babe," I kissed him he smiled at me.

"Hello babe," he said kissing the kids heads, "hey kiddos how were school?"

They smiled up at him, "Hi daddy. It was good. How was work?"

"Work was great thank you for asking," he said as I finished dinner and set the table.

"Someone got in trouble again today."

He looked at Shane with a sigh, "Shane David Karofsky-Smythe, why are you making trouble again. I thought you learned your lesson last year."

"Papa said I can't use the words stupid and idiot."

"Not even about the Anderson-Hummel family."

He groaned, "Why not?"

"Because they are nice people," Sean said.

Shane rolled his eyes, "No, Sean they are not," Sebastian said.

I had to stop a fight I could tell was about to happen, "Alright let's eat dinner shall we."

Sebastian nodded agreeing, "Yes, let's eat dinner."

We ate then bathed the kids, "Which book tonight," I asked Rebecca.

She held up 'Goodnight Moon.' I smiled at her, "this is a very good book."

"I know," she said smiling in her little pink laced night gown as she placed her head on her pillow then I read her the story watching her fall asleep. I turned her night light on once she was fully asleep.

I went to Sean's room tucking him in and kissing his head taking the book he was reading from him, "No more reading tonight buddy," I told him as I placed the bookmarker in it then placed it on his bookshelf and gave him a sip of ice water to drink.

"Night papa," he said after getting a sip he rested his head on his pillow as I turned his night light on and turned off his lamp on his bedside table then left the room.

I then went to Shane's room and read him a book on cars, "Goodnight Shane," I told him as I kissed his head, "I love you."

"Love you too papa. Night," he said getting comfy in his bed holding his racecar bed.

I let him fall asleep turned his night light on and lamp off then went to Sebastian and my room, Sebastian was reading something for work in bed. "Night," I said after getting changed into pajamas.

"Night," he said kissing me then I turned out my lamp before falling asleep for the night. Sebastian soon followed.


	16. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Very IMPORTANT Information:**

Ok so Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and David are in their forties so before any of you start leaving comments saying that being pregnant at forty is impossible be quiet and let me explain. It is the year 2034 (if my math is correct I will leave it down below.) Since it is far into the future from present day, I have created a medicine that people can take in the story where they can have it and give birth forever basically as long as they have good health so basically a biological clock never ends. If you don't like the idea thanks for reading so far but I will not have hate so please leave if you're going to hate the entire idea. Thanks.

My Math (this will include David and Kurt's ages. Blaine and Sebastian are a year younger)

2013 (David graduates, Age 18)

+4

2017 (graduate college, Age 22)

2018 (marriage/ pregnant, Age 23)

2019 (birth to Shane and Sean, age 24)

+2

2021 (Rebecca is born, Age 26)

+15 (Shane and Sean attend high school)

2034 (present day in story now, Age 41)


	17. Chapter 14: Ten Years Later

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for all the author's notes but I have two questions for you. Would you like a klaine story that follows the same storyline as this one but their point of view, also would you like me to also follow the sebofsky kids' P.O.V. in chapters? Let me know in the comments. Love comments they make me smile…well the good ones do the negative comments make me sad. Anyway to the story. **

**Chapter 14: Ten years later.**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It has been ten years since we last spoke, it is still just David, the kids, and myself unlike like the Anderson-Hummel family who have twelve children, currently pregnant with quints that are due next month, and in October (Kurt has given birth to every single one). You know their triplets, Michael, Katherine, and Krystal then their other son, Matthew. But in the ten years they had sextuplets in 2025 Tyler, James, Justin, Charlotte 'Charlie', Nicole, and Courage, then twins, Christine and Daniel in 2027. Kurt and Blaine had a nanny named Willow but she got pregnant with Blaine's brother's baby so now they are married with a daughter named Jessica, have quadruplet boys, and adopted daughter Perry.

David and I have tried for ten years to have kids but had no luck and the doctors say everything is fine with both of us, we have even tried fertility and still no luck so we gave up basically, we have a sweet daughter, who is a lesbian. Shane and Sean are the exact same, Shane is a piece of work but now he usually is just off with his friends or some girl where Sean spends time with a book. We have moved and not knowing but we moved across the street from the stupid Anderson-Hummel family, Sean is in love with their oldest daughter, Katherine, David says it is a forbidden love which if he ever goes near an Anderson-Hummel daughter or son he will wish he was never born same goes for Shane.

Now that you know how that part of our life has been, Shane hasn't been in trouble in a while which is a good thing so we don't have to send him to boarding school in New York City. Currently he attends this arts school with the Anderson-Hummel kids and Sean, Rebecca will attend in two years during her freshman year but as of right now she is at a public middle school with her 'best friend' Candy who I am pretty sure is her girlfriend.

It is the middle of September and the kids are in school. I met David for lunch at a café, "how has work been so far?"

"Tiring," he groaned sitting down at the table.

"I'm sorry. Kiss?"

He giggled as I pecked his lips, "love you."

"I love you, too."

We had lunch discussing kids, "You should give Sean a chance with Katherine he really wants to be with her and Kurt says…"

I stopped him right there, "David Paul Karofsky-Smythe, how many times must I tell you that we do not speak or do anything with the Anderson-Hummel family under no circumstances."

"But your child's happiness," he said with a sigh.

"Plenty fish in the sea. Why does he need an annoying little brat like her anyway? She would be the perfect child of Berry and Hummel."

He shrugged nodding knowing it was true. Living across from them for nine years you learn about their kids even when you hate them, and our kids go to school with the triplets so you learn some from them. Katherine is an annoying little brat, only wants what she wants. She treats her younger sister, Krystal who has downs, like an assistant and her dads don't seem to notice. Don't know what Sean sees in her, like Finn what did he ever see in Berry. The rest of the Anderson-Hummel kids are pretty normal, Michael has his Latina/America girlfriend, Rosalinda Woods 'Rosa she has a twin named Gwen Woods they are the school's cheerleaders. Rosa is the head cheerleader and Michael is the captain on the football team. Krystal is just there being Katherine's assistant, being there whenever she needs her to do something for her.

David just shook his head, "I got to go I have work to do."

"Oh…alright," I said, "Want me to put your lunch in the fridge at home." I work from home since I am an organization planner; I plan everyone's events in town basically so I am usually at home doing paper work. David has his sports agency to take care, he used to work from home when the kids were born but returned once Becca was in second grade.

"Sure," he said kissing my cheek as I paid for the meal then left the café after I left a tip for a waiter, I used to only tip if the waiter was a male and was sexy but after having kids and being around David I double the tax for the tip.

I returned home putting the lunch in the fridge then went back to working on a charity event for abused animals. At two Shane and Sean came home, "Get over her, she is so weird and annoying even worse she is the daughter of them," Shane told Sean as I came downstairs to greet them.'

"Sean get over the stupid Anderson-Hummel girl," I told him, "now how was your day today, boys?"

"I learned something in this law book today," Sean said feeling proud of his accomplishment.

"Wow! Call the papers Sean actually learned something new today," Shane said sarcastically rolling his eyes

I shook my head, "Shane be nice to your brother and Sean try not learning something for once, if you must put your knowledge to use tutor Shane in…" I paused to think of the classes he was failing, "every class."

"Maybe he should actually pay attention in class," Sean said then looked at Shane, "instead of trying to have sex with some girl."

Shane just smirked, "It's alright little brother you'll die a virgin," he ruffled his hair.

David came in, "Not appropriate talk boys."

"Whatever," Shane said heading upstairs, "but we all know it is true he is going to die a virgin and alone."

Sean went upstairs as well, "Well you're probably going to get some disease and die."

Shane laughed, "Hey smart one those diseases are curable now as are most cancers."

They had gone to their rooms arguing. I looked at David, "Welcome home."

"Be happy Becca wasn't here."

"Babe, she's thirteen years old not thirteen months old."

He just shook his head, "She's still our little baby and always will be."

"What if there was some way we could have another baby. You told me that Kurt and Blaine…well most of the New Direction's have taken the medicine to make sure their clocks don't end."

"Yes, but if we couldn't have a baby ten years ago what makes you think we could have a baby now?"

"It's worth a shot."

He sighed then nodded, "Alright then if that doesn't work I don't want to hear a word about trying for a baby again."

"I promise," I said kissing him then went to make the doctor's appointment.

We had it tomorrow, David had blood drawn from him then peed in a cup. There were risks like health problems: blindness, downs, not walking, and etc. They were quite minor risks nothing we couldn't handle. David took the medicine and had two for the next two weeks before every meal and no sex till we go to the doctor's in two weeks to see if it worked which I will let David tell you that.


	18. Katherine Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Katherine Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: Kat**

**Birthday: December 22nd, 2018**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:**  
**Kurt Anderson-Hummel**  
**Blaine Anderson-Hummel**  
**Michael Anderson-Hummel (Older Triplet Brother)**  
**Krystal Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)**  
**Matthew Anderson-Hummel (Younger Brother)**  
**Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)**  
**James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)**  
**Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)**  
**Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**  
**Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**  
**Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**

**Relationships:**  
**Sean Karofsky-Smythe (crush)**

**Friends:**  
**Rachel Berry**  
**Quinn Puckerman**  
**Noah Puckerman**  
**Beth Puckerman**  
**Jake Puckerman**  
**Marley Puckerman**

**Millie Puckerman  
Artie Abrams  
Kitty Abrams**  
**Katrina Abrams **  
**Lola Abrams**  
**Julie Abrams**  
**Summer Abrams**  
**Brittany Lopez-Pierce  
Santana Lopez-Pierce  
Samantha Lopez-Pierce  
Mercedes  
Sam Evans  
Tina Chang  
Mike Chang Jr.  
Mina Chang  
Mike Chang the Third**  
**Ryder Lynn**  
**Katie Lynn**  
**Marley Lynn**  
**William Lynn **  
**Sean Karofsky-Smythe**

**Enemies:**  
**Shane Karofsky-Smythe**  
**Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe**

**Interests: Broadway, musicals, show tunes, being in the spotlight**

**Education:**  
**Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School **

**Talent: **  
**Singing**  
**Dancing**  
**Acting**


	19. Michael Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Michael Finn Dalton Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: None**

**Birthday: December 22nd, 2018**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:**  
**Kurt Anderson-Hummel**  
**Blaine Anderson-Hummel**  
**Katherine Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)**  
**Krystal Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)**  
**Matthew Anderson-Hummel (Younger Brother)**  
**Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)**  
**James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)**  
**Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)**  
**Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**  
**Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**  
**Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**

**Relationships:**  
**Rosalind 'Rosa' Woods (girlfriend)**

**Friends:**  
**Rachel Berry**  
**Quinn Puckerman**  
**Noah Puckerman**  
**Beth Puckerman**  
**Jake Puckerman**  
**Marley Puckerman**

**Millie Puckerman  
Artie Abrams  
Kitty Abrams**  
**Katrina Abrams **  
**Lola Abrams**  
**Julie Abrams**  
**Summer Abrams**  
**Brittany Lopez-Pierce  
Santana Lopez-Pierce  
Samantha Lopez-Pierce  
Mercedes  
Sam Evans  
Tina Chang  
Mike Chang Jr.  
Mina Chang  
Mike Chang the Third**  
**Ryder Lynn**  
**Katie Lynn**  
**Marley Lynn**  
**William Lynn **

**Enemies:**  
**Karofsky-Smythe Family**

**Interests: Football and Rosalinda Woods**

**Education:**  
**Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School **

**Talent: **  
**Singing**  
**Football**


	20. Krystal Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Krystal Elena Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: Krys**

**Birthday: December 22nd, 2018**

**Age: 14 almost 15**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

Height: still growing

Address: Las Angeles, California

Family:  
Kurt Anderson-Hummel  
Blaine Anderson-Hummel   
**Michael Anderson-Hummel (Older Triplet Brother)**  
**Katherine Anderson-Hummel (Younger Triplet Sister)  
Matthew Anderson-Hummel (Younger Brother)  
Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)  
Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)  
Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**

**Relationships:**  
**None**

Friends:  
Rachel Berry  
Quinn Puckerman  
Noah Puckerman  
Beth Puckerman  
Jake Puckerman  
Marley Puckerman  
**Millie Puckerman  
Artie Abrams  
Kitty Abrams**  
**Katrina Abrams **  
**Lola Abrams**  
**Julie Abrams**  
**Summer Abrams**  
**Brittany Lopez-Pierce  
Santana Lopez-Pierce  
Samantha Lopez-Pierce  
Mercedes  
Sam Evans  
Tina Chang  
Mike Chang Jr.  
Mina Chang  
Mike Chang the Third**  
**Ryder Lynn**  
**Katie Lynn**  
**Marley Lynn**  
**William Lynn **

**Enemies:**  
**Karofsky-Smythe Family**

**Interests: Football, Singing, Cooking, Acting**

**Education:**  
**Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School **

**Talent: **  
**Singing**  
**Football  
Cooking**


	21. Matt Anderson-Hummel

**Name: Matthew Flynn Dillon Anderson-Hummel**

**Other Names: Matt**

**Birthday: December 22nd, 2021**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Height: still growing**

**Address: Las Angeles, California**

**Family:**  
**Kurt Anderson-Hummel**  
**Blaine Anderson-Hummel**

**Michael Anderson-Hummel (Older Brother)**  
**Katherine Anderson-Hummel (Older Sister)  
Krystal Anderson-Hummel (Older Sister)  
Tyler Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
James Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
Justin Anderson-Hummel (Baby Brother)  
Courage Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)  
Charlotte 'Charlie' Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)  
Nicole Anderson-Hummel (Baby Sister)**

**Relationships:**  
**None**

**Friends:**  
**Rachel Berry**  
**Quinn Puckerman**  
**Noah Puckerman**  
**Beth Puckerman**  
**Jake Puckerman**  
**Marley Puckerman**

**Millie Puckerman  
Artie Abrams  
Kitty Abrams**  
**Katrina Abrams **  
**Lola Abrams**  
**Julie Abrams**  
**Summer Abrams**  
**Brittany Lopez-Pierce  
Santana Lopez-Pierce  
Samantha Lopez-Pierce  
Mercedes  
Sam Evans  
Tina Chang  
Mike Chang Jr.  
Mina Chang  
Mike Chang the Third**  
**Ryder Lynn**  
**Katie Lynn**  
**Marley Lynn**  
**William Lynn **

**Enemies:**  
**Karofsky-Smythe Family**

**Interests: Football **

**Education:**  
**Los Angeles Middle School **

**Talent: **  
**Singing**  
**Football**


	22. Shane Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: Shane David Karofsky-Smythe**

**Other Names: None**

**Birthday: January 11****th****, 2019**

Age: 14 almost 15

**Hair: Brown**

Eyes: Hazel/ Green

Height: still growing

Address: Las Angeles, California

Family:  
Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe (Father)  
**David Karofsky-Smythe (Father)**  
**Sean Karofsky-Smythe (Younger Twin Brother)**  
**Rebecca Karofsky-Smythe (Younger Sister)**  
**Paul Karofsky (grandfather)**

**Relationships:  
one night stands since he was 12**

**Friends:  
Will Sheppard  
RJ Sheppard  
Matt Lush-Laws  
Nick Lush-Laws  
Ginny Sheppard **  
**Harry Sheppard**  
**Mickey Lush-Laws**

**Enemies:  
Lots of people**

**Interests: sex, alcohol, men, women, and sports**

**Education:**  
**Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School **

**Talent: **  
**Dancing**  
**Singing**  
**Football**


	23. Sean Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: Sean Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe**

**Other Names: None**

**Birthday: January 11****th****, 2019**

Age: 14 almost 15

**Hair: Brown**

Eyes: Green

Height: still growing

Address: Las Angeles, California

Family:  
Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe (Father)  
**David Karofsky-Smythe (Father)**  
**Shane Karofsky-Smythe (Older Twin Brother)**  
**Rebecca Karofsky-Smythe (Younger Sister)**  
**Paul Karofsky (grandfather)**

**Relationships:  
Katherine Anderson-Hummel (crush)**

**Friends:  
Will Sheppard  
RJ Sheppard  
Matt Lush-Laws  
Nick Lush-Laws  
Ginny Sheppard **  
**Harry Sheppard**  
**Mickey Lush-Laws**  
**Katherine Anderson-Hummel**  
**Krystal Anderson-Hummel**  
**Matthew Anderson-Hummel**  
**Justin Anderson-Hummel**  
**Courage Anderson-Hummel**  
**Charlie Anderson-Hummel**  
**Nicole Anderson-Hummel**

**Enemies:  
Tyler Anderson-Hummel**  
**James Anderson-Hummel**  
**Michael Anderson-Hummel**

**Interests: politics, reading, school, and Katherine Anderson-Hummel**

**Education:**  
**Los Angeles Cultural Arts High School **

**Talent: **  
**Singing**  
**Learning things quickly**


	24. Becca Karofsky-Smythe

**Name: Rebecca Marie Karofsky-Smythe**

**Other Names: Becca**

**Birthday: June 18****th****, 2021**

Age: 12

**Hair: Brown**

Eyes: Green

Height: still growing

Address: Las Angeles, California

Family:  
Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe (Father)  
**David Karofsky-Smythe (Father)**  
**Shane Karofsky-Smythe (Older Brother)**  
**Sean Karofsky-Smythe (Older Brother)**  
**Paul Karofsky (grandfather)**

**Relationships:  
Katherine Anderson-Hummel (crush)**

**Friends:  
Will Sheppard  
RJ Sheppard  
Matt Lush-Laws  
Nick Lush-Laws  
Ginny Sheppard **  
**Harry Sheppard**  
**Mickey Lush-Laws**

**Enemies:  
Anderson-Hummel family**

**Interests: girls, caring for others, singing, broadway**

**Education:**  
**Los Angeles Middle School**

**Talent: **  
**Singing**


	25. SPIN OFF!

**Hey Guys**

**I have a spin of to 'Family First' for you**

**Thanks to MRSDARRENCRISS589 for giving me this idea**

**You can now follow the lives of **

**Shane Anderson-Hummel**

**Sean Anderson-Hummel**

**Michael Anderson-Hummel**

**Katherine Anderson-Hummel**

**Krystal Anderson-Hummel**

**Matthew Anderson-Hummel**

**Rebecca Karofsky-Smythe**

**and **

**Rosalinda Woods**

**Will probably follow the high school ones more for a while **

**The spin off is called 'Family of Gleeks: Spin of to Family First' **

**Leave comments who you like to hear from next. **

**Thanks Love you all!**


End file.
